Desde el principio hasta el fin
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Se dio la vuelta finalmente, encaminándose hacia su casa, consciente más que antes de todo lo que sucedería ahora que Karura era sólo un recuerdo. Reflexión acerca de la relación entre Gaara y Yashamaru porque quizás, y sólo quizás, él no era sólo un asesino sin corazón.
1. Ahora que era sólo un recuerdo

¡He vuelto! ¿Yo, aprovechando las vacaciones? ¡No..! ¿Cómo creen?

Okay, esta historia es viejísima, pero no la había pasado a la computadora ni la había releído, así que ahora por fin la tengo aquí.

Cosa curiosa, la verdad. Pues, siempre me pareció que... bueno, que Yashamaru no era tan malo. Siempre me pareció, o al menos eso quise creer, que Yashamaru sí había querido a Gaara, y que el hecho de que finalmente intentara asesinarlo se debe a que intentaba cumplir con su trabajo como shinobi... De ahí surgió esto. La verdad, mi idea original sólo tenía el último capítulo y una o dos escenas, pero como para tener un final debe haber un principio he decidido empezar desde el principio.

Y aquí está.

Por cierto, la canción es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto completamente.

¡Que lo disfruten!

_Capítulo uno_

_Ahora que era sólo un recuerdo_

Se acercó al lugar de donde provenía el llanto y se asomó, salvando los barrotes de la cuna para poder mirar al bebé que a pesar de lo pequeño y frágil que parecía se esforzaba por hacerse notar, por atraer la atención de alguien, quien fuera, siguiendo el instinto de cualquier ser vivo de llamar a su madre.

Pero él no podía saber que su madre nunca respondería a su llamado, que nunca lo alzaría en brazos o le hablaría con cariño, no porque la mujer no lo hubiera deseado con toda su alma, sino porque sencillamente era imposible.

Ella estaba muerta.

Ella, su hermana. Ella, la madre de tres niños, ahora huérfanos. Ella, la esposa del Cuarto Kazekage. Ella, Karura de la Arena.

Extendió los brazos y con una exagerada delicadeza levantó al niño, temiendo, a pesar de sus años como médico y ANBU hacerle daño. Lo elevó hasta su pecho y lo acunó con sumo cuidado. Al poco tiempo, los llantos se convirtieron en quedos sollozos, hasta que finalmente se hicieron inexistentes, cuando el niño se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Pero su vida, desde el inicio, estaba condenada a ser solitaria.

Yashamaru sacó la carta que le habían entregado apenas unos minutos antes y volvió a leerla, sintiendo que sus dedos aferraban el pergamino con demasiada fuerza, la suficiente como para romperlo, pero siendo incapaz de contenerse, a duras penas consiguiendo detener las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

_Yashamaru: _

_Hermano, sé que voy a morir. _

_Tanto tú como Tadashi me dicen que es mentira, que hay muchas razones para que sobreviva, que tengo al mejor equipo de médicos a mi disposición, y no lo dudo, pero la decisión no es mía._

_Los dioses me llevan, hermano, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para detener mi muerte._

_Estoy asustada, pero no por mí, entiéndeme. Temo por mis niños. Los dejo solos, y eso es lo que me pesa. Mas sé que tú estarás ahí para ellos, siempre, y eso me tranquiliza, aunque no se lleva el terror que invade mi pecho._

_Quizás estoy siendo paranoica, pero si estás leyendo esto y verdaderamente estoy muerta debo pedirte sólo una cosa: cuida a mis niños, a los tres, pero sobre todo al menor._

_Háblales de mí, no dejes que crezcan viendo a su madre como a una desconocida. Diles que era impaciente, cómo me gustaban los colores oscuros pero siempre usé claros porque en Suna hace demasiado calor. Asegúrate de que no me olviden, porque ni siquiera la muerte me da tanto miedo como el que mis hijos me olviden._

_Pero, sobre todo, hazles saber lo grande, lo infinito que fue en vida y que aún es en mi muerte mi amor por ellos, por todos ellos._

_Sé que cumplirás mi deseo, Yashamaru. _

_Gracias. Gracias por esto, por todo._

_Y perdóname, perdóname por irme y dejarte solo tan pronto,  
Tu hermana, Karura._

Bajó la vista lentamente y miró al niño que sostenía en sus brazos, mismo que ya no lloraba, sino que aferraba en sus manitas su playera gris, casi suplicándole que no lo dejara solo otra vez.

–Tú la mataste –acusó en voz alta, la furia retorciéndose en su pecho, pero se arrepintió al instante, al imaginarse lo que Karura diría si lo escuchara.

"_Cuida a mis hijos, a los tres, sobre todo al menor_." "_Sé que cumplirás mis deseos_."

–Tienes razón, Karura –murmuró–. Él no tiene la culpa –miró a su sobrino nuevamente, esta vez sin odio en sus ojos.

Se fijó en lo pequeño que era, en lo frágil y desamparado que parecía, en sus grandes ojos aguamarina y en sus mejillas, aún húmedas de lágrimas, en cómo le suplicaba que se quedara a su lado en silencio.

–Es cierto, Gaara –añadió, su voz reflejando sólo cariño–. Tú no tienes la culpa, ¿verdad? Tranquilo –murmuró suavemente–, tranquilo. Yo cuidaré de ti. Cumpliré tus deseos, Karura –concluyó, casi en un susurro–. Te lo prometo.

Le habían comentado ya anteriormente de la incapacidad del niño para dormir, pero aun así no podía imaginarse qué debía hacer como no fuera arrullarlo, así que decidió que aunque no sirviera para dormirlo, si podía mantenerlo tranquilo, valdría la pena cantarle algo.

Dime, dime, Viento,

¿qué debo hacer?

Dime, dime, Viento,

¿dónde debo ir?

Contéstame esta vez,

¿mi hogar es aquí?,

¿me tendré que ir?,

¿o puedo permanecer aquí?

¿Dónde estoy?

¿Y por qué aquí estoy?

¿Por qué no vienes,

por qué no oyes?

Dime, dime, Viento,

¿qué debo hacer?

Dime, dime, Viento,

¿dónde debo ir?

¿Hay un lugar

donde pueda quedar?

¿Existe en este mundo,

algo llamado hogar?

Te ruego contestar,

que dejes de ignorar.

Ruego respondas ya,

que esperanza no me queda más.

Dime, dime, Viento,

¿qué debo hacer?

Dime, dime, Viento,

¿dónde debo ir?

¿Es el invierno eterno?

Costeara si puedes, eso pretendo.

¿Llegará primavera?

¿O tengo el corazón congelado, quién viera?

Ya no sé qué hacer,

y no te importa, al parecer.

Me siento tan triste, tan solo,

cuando tú me has dejado.

Dime, dime, Viento,

¿qué debo hacer?

Dime, dime, Viento,

¿dónde debo ir?

Y luego un día,

Viento me respondió.

"Hay un hogar,

mas aquí no será".

Ve y búscalo,

no esperes más.

Puede que no esté ahí,

pero me escucharas aullar.

Lo sé, lo sé, Viento,

ahora te entiendo.

Me enseñaste,

ya comprendo.

Lo sé, lo sé, Viento,

venías a ayudar.

No me dejaste,

Conmigo avanzaste ya.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría, por lo que se detuvo abruptamente y levantó la vista, para encontrarse cara a cara con su cuñado, Tadashi, el Cuarto Kazekage.

–Me complace que te agrade –comenzó, sin siquiera esperar o dirigir un saludo y sin ser más específica acerca de lo que hablaba–. Temía que no fueras a quererlo –bueno, eso terminaba de aclarar que se refería a su pequeño sobrino; Tadashi pausó, quizás esperando una respuesta por parte de Yashamaru, misma que nunca llegó–. Lamento lo de Karura –dijo finalmente, desviando la mirada hacia el piso–, aún era joven.

Por un momento, Yashamaru sintió la rabia que comenzaba a hervir en su pecho. ¿Cómo podía Tadashi hablar así de la muerte de su propia esposa, de la muerte de la mujer que le había dedicado su vida? ¿Cómo podía referirse a su hermana de una manera tan fría e impersonal?

Pero tampoco él dejaba traslucir lo que realmente sentía por la muerte de su hermana, lo que lo hacía sentir como si no tuviera derecho a reprender a Tadashi.

Ambos estaban entrenados para mentirle a los otros, y él mejor que nadie debía comprender la situación en la que Tadashi se encontraba, con una esposa recién fallecida, tres niños menores de dos años huérfanos, uno de ellos siendo contenedor de un demonio y una ladea entera dependiendo de él.

–Sí –concedió estoicamente. Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Yashamaru se dio cuenta de que había algo que debía preguntarle a Tadashi. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el Kazekage lo interrumpió.

–Yashamaru –dijo solemnemente–. Comprendería que no quisieras hacerte cargo del niño. Sin embargo, te pido que reflexiones y contemples el hecho de que tú eres el único que lo acogerá dadas las circunstancias y, además, cabe mencionar que eres el único que posee las habilidades necesarias para cuidar de él apropiadamente.

–Comprendo, Kazekage-sama –declaró, sabiendo que su pregunta había sido respondida antes siquiera de ser formulada–. Yo me haré cargo de él.

–Me agrada tu disposición, Yashamaru –musitó Tadashi antes de darse media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, aunque se detuvo antes de haber cruzado la puerta, su mano ya en la manija plateada–. La ceremonia de incineración de Karura será mañana a las seis de la tarde –informó, y sin detenerse a esperar una respuesta, se fue.

Una vez que el Kazekage hubo salido de la habitación, Yashamaru volvió la vista a su sobrino, que había seguido el intercambio de palabras desconocidas para él con interés, sin comprender que se estaba hablando de su vida.

Dejó que una leve sonrisa escapara de sus labios y siguió el ejemplo de Tadashi, saliendo a la calle, con rumbo a su casa.

Una vez fuera del hospital se dio cuenta de que le gente comenzaba a murmurar a sus espaldas y que se cambiaban de acera al verlo venir. Sin embargo, no les dio importancia, manteniendo la vista fija en el niño que cargaba, sonriéndole y meciéndolo suavemente, para deleite del bebé, que sonreía tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente, cuando se alistaba para la ceremonia de Karura tocaron a su puerta. Se apresuró a abrirla, sólo para encontrarse con dos ANBUs, mismos que le entregaran un pergamino firmado por el Kazekage después de un estoico "buenos días".

En el mensaje, Tadashi le pedía –mejor dicho, ordenaba–, que dejara a su sobrino al cuidado de los dos shinobis para que pudiera asistir a la ceremonia sin él.

Cuando terminó de leer el mensaje levantó la vista y con la voz un tanto estrangulada, pero manteniendo el rostro impasible, aceptó la exigencia de Tadashi.

–Me alegra que el Kazekage haya tenido esta atención –murmuró, haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran traspasar el umbral de la puerta–. Ya los llevo a donde está.

Subió las escaleras con lentitud, quizás esperando retrasar el momento en el que debía dejar a Gaara al cuidado de esos dos hombres.

Pero los escalones no eran eternos, y más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado se encontró frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación en donde su sobrino descansaba. La abrió lentamente, complaciéndose en el hecho de que sus manos no temblaban y se entretuvo en la puerta, gesticulando a los ninjas para que entraran.

–Adelante –invitó, su voz carente de inflexión.

La habitación era más bien sencilla, con una única ventana redonda justo frente a la puerta, y una cómoda debajo de la misma. En el centro había una cuna y a la izquierda de ésta, una silla. Nada fuera de lo común, excepto, claro, que el niño que descansaba en la cuna era incapaz de dormir y tenía un demonio sellado dentro.

–Ahí está –informó a los ANBUs, a pesar de que era bastante obvio. Los dos hombres sólo asintieron–. En ese caso, me retiro –informó, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

En el momento mismo en el en el que salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí escuchó cómo se alzaban los sollozos del niño, casi como si supiera que él se iba, pero esperando que se silenciaran pronto se obligó a seguir su camino.

Sin embargo, le dio la impresión de que mientras más se alejaba, más subían los llantos de volumen. Trató de ignorarlos y abandonó la casa, perdiéndose pronto entre otras muchas casas iguales.

La ceremonia para su hermana fue más bien sencilla, con una pira funeraria en donde se incineraban los restos de la joven mujer, aún tan prometedora, que todavía debería de haberse contado entre los vivos, rodeada por pocas personas.

No supo realmente si la cantidad tan reducida de asistentes se debía a la rapidez con la que había sido realizada la ceremonia o sencillamente al hecho de que nadie había querido aparecerse.

Además de él, se encontraban Tadashi, con sus dos hijos mayores, Kankuro y Temari a su derecha. Junto a ellos, los dos ancianos del Concejo, Ebizo y Chiyo, cuyas expresiones decían que más bien deseaban que todo eso terminara para poder volverse a ocupar en sus asuntos.

Tadashi parecía estoico, completamente indiferente a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sin embargo, Yashamaru se fijó en su mandíbula estaba apretada, en sus manos convertidas en puños y en lo distantes, lo vacíos que parecían sus ojos, mirando impotentemente cómo el cuerpo de su esposa se consumía entre las llamas.

Por otro lado, Kankuro y Temari lucían pálidos, aunque no supo definir si se debía sólo al color blanco de sus prendas, mismo que representaba el luto en Suna o a algo más, completamente distinto; en sus rostros se notaba la confusión. Se preguntó si alguien se había tomado la molestia de explicarles que su madre había muerto el día anterior y que ya no volvería nunca.

Una vez que la ceremonia hubo terminado, Chiyo y Ebizo hablaron con Tadashi durante poco tiempo antes de retirarse, después de lo cual Yashamaru se acercó a él y a sus sobrinos, que después de un momento de duda corrieron a abrazarlo; él sólo les devolvió el gesto, acuclillándose y forzando una sonrisa; finalmente, le ofreció una de sus manos a cada uno para poder enderezarse y hablar con Tadashi.

–Buenas tardes, Kazekage-sama –saludó, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos vaciados de emoción–. Gracias por la atención de antes –"aunque preferiría que no lo hubiera hecho" añadió mentalmente. Tadashi sólo asintió, como si ni siquiera le estuviera prestando atención.

–Espero que su incapacidad para dormir no haya representado un problema –añadió después de un rato, sus ojos perdidos en la lejanía.

–No, para nada –respondió Yashamaru vagamente–. Es un niño bastante tranquilo, de hecho no ha llorado más que un par de veces –añadió, recibiendo como respuesta otro asentimiento.

–Muy bien, Yashamaru –dijo, mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces, como si acabara de volver a la realidad y se diera cuenta de todo el tiempo que estaba perdiendo al hablar con él. Se dio media vuelta–. Nos veremos pronto. Niños –ordenó, lanzándoles una mirada a los susodichos–, despídanse de su tío.

Después de procesar la orden implícita: "márchate", Yashamaru se inclinó para mirar a sus sobrinos, que parecían aún más confundidos que antes. Forzó una sonrisa, esperando que luciera honesta antes de despedirse de ellos.

–Nos vemos luego, niños –murmuró en un tono que pretendía ser jovial, aunque su sonrisa o había alcanzado del todo su mirada–. Hagan caso a su padre –ambos asintieron, antes de darle la espalda y correr para alcanzar a su padre, que ya había comenzado a avanzar.

Una vez solo, no pudo evitar que un inmenso sentimiento de pérdida lo embargara. Volvió la vista a la pira funeraria, cuyas cenizas se dispersaban libremente por obra del viento, justo como Karura había querido, formando parte del viento, del elemento más impredecible.

–Karura –llamó en voz alta–. Hace apenas un día que te fuiste y parece que ha caído una maldición aquí. Todo parece desolado, onee-chan* –dijo antes de suspirar profundamente.

Se dio la vuelta finalmente, encaminándose hacia su casa, consciente más que antes de todo lo que sucedería ahora que Karura era sólo un recuerdo.


	2. Dolor

**¡Hola! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Sé que hace exactamente un mes que publiqué el capítulo anterior! ¡Lo siento!**

**La verdad es que no me he dado abasto. No he pareado, estoy ahogada en pendientes. Entre la escuela, proyectos de física, de español, de no sé qué... Perdón, en serio que no he podido hacer mucho.**

**Pero bueno, ya está aquí, así que, ¡disfrútenlo!**

**Este es el capítulo final, ¡espero que les guste!**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_Dolor_**

* * *

Así pasaron algunos años, años en los que Yashamaru se fue apartando poco a poco de la aldea, concentrándose en sus sobrino y en sus tareas, lo cual era casi un pleonasmo, dado que su más grande e importante tarea actual era cuidar a su pequeño sobrino.

Realmente, eso no lo molestaba demasiado.

Cuidar de Gaara do era tan complicado como otros pudieran pensar, todo lo contrario, Gaara era el niño más dulce del que se había hecho cargo hasta entonces, y eso era decir algo, puesto que había trabajado en la sección de maternidad del Hospital de Sunagakure durante varios años.

Es decir, seguro, el niño no dormía, y eso era algo que no resultaba del todo placentero y a lo que había tenido que enfrentarse, pero era algo mínimo, comparado con otros puntos.

Por ejemplo, Gaara raramente lloraba… mientras que él estuviera a su lado. Le había resultado bastante curioso el descubrir que su sobrino no lloraba en tanto que él se mantuviera en la misma habitación que él.

Una parte de Yashamaru encontraba eso sumamente tierno, el tipo de cosa que le agradaría a una madre y que se apresuraría a compartir con todos sus conocidos.

Sin embargo, su corazón se estremecía ante el mero pensamiento de que ese niño no tenía madre, de que la había perdido justo al momento de nacer, lo mismo que él había perdido a su hermana. Su corazón se estremecía ante lo que ese curioso gesto de Gaara realmente era: una súplica, un ruego de que no lo dejara solo.

Solo, qué palabra tan curiosa. Se decía que para conocerse a uno mismo, primero tenías que disfrutar de estar a solas, a estar sólo contigo.

Y, a pesar de eso, Gaara nunca estaba realmente solo. Siempre estaba ésa otra voz.

Yashamaru no quería ni imaginar lo que debía ser eso, el no poder confiar ni en ti mismo, el no poder ni siquiera disfrutar de un momento de paz.

Ese demonio –el verdadero demonio, Shukaku– no se había llevado sólo a Karura o las horas de sueño que habrían sido consideradas normales en un niño de esa edad.

No, claro que no. Dijera lo que dijera Tadashi, ese demonio se había llevado la paz. Sí, exacto, Shukaku no traería la paz, sino todo lo contrario.

Desde el primer día, eso era lo que había estado haciendo Shukaku, acabar con lo que se suponía trajera.

¿Cómo iba a ser el jinchuriki de esa bestia la solución a las guerras si él nunca había conocido la paz, si todo lo que conocía verdaderamente era la voz de esa bestia susurrándole que se convirtiera en un asesino, en un monstruo sanguinario?

Pero… eso no podía pasar… Real, realmente, lo único que deseaba era creer que estaba mal, completamente mal en esa suposición porque… viendo en esos enormes ojos aguamarina, con su sobrino en brazos… Era imposible, _imposible,_ creer que ese niño, su sobrino, el hijo de un ángel caído del mismísimo cielo, cargado con esa inocencia, con esa confianza infinita que brillaba en sus ojos fuera un monstruo.

No. Eso no iba a pasar. _Él_ no lo permitiría. No. Punto final. No era una opción, no era algo que estuviera dentro de la lista de las posibilidades. Simplemente él, Yashamaru, no iba a permitir que algo así sucediera.

–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–**–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–**–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*

Los ataques empezaron cuando Gaara tenía poco más de cuatro años. Sólo cuatro años. Joven, demasiado joven.

Yashamaru nunca estuvo del todo seguro de _cómo_ había pasado eso, pero de pronto, mientras avanzaba por la aldea con Gaara en brazos, la arena alrededor de ellos se alzó bruscamente y rodeó a una mujer que avanzaba al otro lado de la acera.

Gaara había empezado a llorar en ese mismo instante, la mujer había gritado como una histérica, él no había sabido qué hacer, y finalmente todo lo que había podido hacer había sido abandonar precipitadamente la escena.

Más tarde, en una apresurada reunión de emergencia con Tadashi le había llegado el conocimiento de que la mujer no había estado herida de muerte –no esa vez, al menos–, que había sobrevivido aunque tenía tres costillas rotas, el brazo derecho con una fractura expuesta y era aprobable que no recuperara nunca el movimiento del hombro.

Sin embargo, lo que había preocupado a Yashamaru verdaderamente ni siquiera era esa persona, esa persona que probablemente tenía una familia que mantener y cuya vida –como kunoichi, por lo menos– estaba arruinada, detenida, terminada.

Lo que lo había tenido histérico a él también habían sido las lágrimas de su sobrino, la manera en como se había aferrado a su playera, la desesperación de sus sollozos, el dolor en sus ojos…

Sí, por supuesto que había sido responsabilidad suya el que la arena se moviera, sin embargo… Sin embargo no era su culpa… ¿No podía entender Tadashi lo mucho, lo mucho que el propio niño se había asustado? ¿Qué acaso él había sido el único en notar cómo el llanto de Gaara había estado cargado con más desesperación que los gritos de la propia víctima?

Y esa era verdaderamente una descripción acertada, porque Gaara sinceramente no era sino una víctima de las circunstancias.

Víctima de Shukaku. Víctima de Tadashi.

–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–**–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–**–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*

–¿Yashamaru? –le llegó la voz tímida y queda que conocía de sobra desde la puerta. Se dio la vuelta en la cama con una media sonrisa: esperaba esa presencia desde hacía un rato.

Miró hacia la puerta y distinguió la silueta de Gaara, un poco inclinada, como si le apenara estar allí en ese momento, pero él sabía que no era sino la timidez habitual que usaba con todos, casi como si esperara un rechazo por respuesta.

Se recorrió en la cama y le hizo un espacio antes de levantar la vista.

–Ven aquí –le dijo, mientras le sonreía amablemente.

Sin necesidad que se lo repitiera el niño se adentró en la habitación y se recostó al lado de Yashamaru, no lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo, pero tan cerca que el mayor podía sentir su calor corporal. Yashamaru lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia a él, dándole a entender silenciosamente que su presencia no sería rechazada y que tampoco le resultaba indeseada.

Motivado por la respuesta positiva de Yashamaru, Gaara se aferró a su playera, y al momento pareció relajarse, al encontrar algo tan familiar a lo que acercarse, al saber que había alguien que siempre lo recibía con los brazos abiertos.

Yashamaru sólo sonrió, tranquilo de que su sobrino confiara en él lo suficiente como para estar tan cerca suyo.

Miró el rostro de su sobrino a través de la oscuridad, reconociendo la escena y sabiéndose capaz de invocar mil parecidas, y aun así, seguía maravillándose con ella, con cómo era posible que una criatura tan inocente, que le temía a la soledad misma, fuera considerada un monstruo sin compasión, con cómo el niño asistía a su cuarto buscando, si no su cariño al menos su reconocimiento; si no una sonrisa, al menos no la insoportable mirada de desprecio con la que lo recibían los otros.

Seguía sorprendiéndose ante cuánto quería a ese niño, tanto como para extender sus brazos hacia él, a atreverse a estar en la misma habitación, a dormir en la misma cama que él, mientras otros temblaban de miedo ante la sola mención de su nombre.

Finalmente, ya sin nada que lo preocupara, Yashamaru se deslizó hacia el sueño.

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue a Gaara, que seguía ovillado a su lado, despierto, pero con una expresión tan relajada en el rostro que parecía inconsciente. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa trepara por su rostro. Al parecer, Gaara conservaba la necesidad que había tenido como un bebé de no sentirse solo, aun si su compañía estaba inconsciente, y era algo dolorosamente notorio que confiaba en él hasta ese punto.

Es decir, le dolía porque él era el único que se había molestado en ganarse esa confianza, porque él era el único que soportaba la mirada de Gaara lo suficiente como para notar ese brillo de inocencia en sus ojos.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa de orgullo asomara las comisuras de sus labios.

Sí, quizás era el único que había nota, que nada se llevara esa inocencia de sus ojos; ni Tadashi ni Shukaku ni nada. No mientras él pudiera protegerlo.

–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–**–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–**–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*

Esos ataques esporádicos habían continuado con más frecuencia de la que a Yashamaru le habría gustado admitir abiertamente.

No eran intencionales, claro que no. Claro que no eran planeados. ¿Que un niño de seis años había asesinado a sangre fría a un hombre premeditadamente? ¿Tadashi y la aldea entera siquiera estaban intentando ser congruentes?

No, por supuesto que no, porque era más sencillo culpar a ese niño inocente que reconocer al verdadero culpable, al verdadero monstruo.

Era más sencillo levantar el dedo acusador hacia Gaara que hacia Shukaku.

Aunque Yashamaru empezada a cuestionarse qué tan congruente era eso de su parte también. Es decir, el biju había sido creado para eso, sólo sabía hacer eso: destruir, matar, asesinar, despedazar. Estaba en su esencia

Tadashi por el otro lado…. Él había libremente decidido destruir la vida de su joven esposa y de su pequeño hijo al poner alrededor de sus cuellos las garras sanguinarias de Shukaku.

Y si Shukaku había estado metido en una tetera, y Tadashi lo había liberado para que pudiera saciar su sed de sangre, entonces, ¿quién era el verdadero monstruo?

–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–**–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–**–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*

–Por momentos incluso me parece distinguir el rostro de Karura entre la arena –insistió Yashamaru frente a Tadashi, mientras discutían los recientes ataques responsabilidad de Gaara. Corrección, de los ataques responsabilidad Tadashi y Shukaku.

–Comprendo que su presencia te haga falta –lo interrumpió Tadashi de forma cortante, aunque más profundamente, en el tono de su voz se ocultaba cansancio y dolor–. Su ausencia es notoria.

»Sin embargo, debes dejar que descanse en paz –continuó, su voz carente de emoción nuevamente–. Ella está muerta y, por fortuna, ignora qué es lo que sucede aquí. Cada vez noto más que ella no está. Han sido ya algunos años y yo aún espero levantarme una mañana y oler el té recién hecho.

»Las plantas del jardín se están marchitando, cuando parecía que estaban perfectamente apenas unos días atrás. La casa parece vacía y por la noche ni siquiera tengo ganas de volver del trabajo a un lugar donde sé que ella no está. Pero me recuerdo que los dioses son más sabios y que se la llevaron por una buena razón: para que no vea lo que ha pasado con sus hijos. Tanto tú como yo debemos dejarla descansar en paz.

–Lo sé, Tadashi –respondió, consciente de su falta de educación al llamar al Kazekage por su nombre de pila, pero sin conseguir que le importara–. Pero ella no habría querido que la olvidáramos, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

–Yashamaru, mira a ese niño, aquél que vive bajo tu cuidado. Cada vez que lo veo me recuerda a su madre, por alguna razón que no identifico, e imagino lo que ella diría si viviera. Pero luego recuerdo lo que le he hecho al hijo de Karura. Y luego algo me recuerda que no era sólo su hijo: también es mi sangre. Y pienso en lo decepcionada que estaría ella de mí. Ella era demasiado amable, no merecía este final, y sin embargo, creo que ya sabía que acabaría así desde que aceptó formar parte del experimento: pienso que sólo aceptó participar para demostrarme lo equivocado que estaba, y lo ha logrado, su ausencia es más que suficiente para que me arrepienta por la eternidad de haberla separado de mi lado y ver los ojos de ese niño y saber que ella tenía un mayor derecho a verlo crecer que yo me hace arrepentirme de todo. Pero el futuro no parece muy prometedor, por lo que espero que la muerte de mi esposa se deba justamente a su derecho a descansar en paz, por eso debemos respetarlo, Yashamaru. No vuelvas a repetirme sandeces de ese estilo, por favor. Puedes retirarte.

Por un momento consideró quedarse sólo por retarlo, pero finalmente concluyó que no era prudente.

–Con su permiso, Kazekage-sama –murmuró despectivamente antes de abandonar la oficina.

Dejó el edificio y se encaminó a su casa, sin mirar atrás, deseando ser capaz más adelante de creer que Karura descansaba en paz, aunque a todas luces era un panorama demasiado optimista.

–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–**–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–**–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*

Todo era inútil. Todo era inmensamente inútil.

No, no y no. Un niño de cinco años no podía controlar a una bestia milenaria. ¡No era posible, no era humanamente posible! ¿Cómo era que Tadashi siquiera había concebido una idea semejante?

Sin embargo, el Cuarto Kazekage no parecía demasiado dispuesto a considerar eso.

Claro que no, para él, Yashamaru era un simple cuidador, y su opinión sobre el asunto a tratar era completamente insignificante. Eso, aunado al hecho de que consideraba a Gaara –su propio hijo–, como una simple herramienta para trabajar que podía ser desechada con facilidad –como si no tuviera sentimientos, como si no tuviera _vida_ – no estaba contribuyendo a que Yashamaru le tomara mucho aprecio, después de que ya había sido establecido que él, Tadashi, era el único y verdadero responsable de la muerte de Karura.

–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–**–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–**–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*

Y llegó el día que más había temido.

Con sorpresa, notó que ni siquiera había temido la muerte de su hermana con tanto ahínco como ahora temía las palabras que estaban por salir de los labios de Tadashi.

–Se ha convertido en más de lo que tú o nadie puede mantener bajo control –expuso Tadashi con un calculado estoicismo–. Es una amenaza masiva para la aldea, en lugar de la prenda de paz para la que fue creado. El experimento… falló.

–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–**–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–

Se lo había pedido. Le había pedido que lo matara. Que terminara con la vida que él literalmente había visto crecer; que destruyera el último y más precioso vestigio de su hermana.

Le había pedido. No, ésa ni siquiera era la palabra.

Le había _exigido_ que lo matara. Que intentara matar a Gaara.

Había dicho "él confía en ti, y cuando sepa que eres tú el atacante seremos capaces de ver qué tanto es su verdadero control sobre Shukaku".

–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–**–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–**–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*

Había creído que conocía el dolor cuando su hermana había muerto. Luego había vuelto a pensarlo cuando había recibido esas terribles e ineludibles órdenes de parte del Kazekage.

Sin embargo, nada era comparable con cuando había visto cómo Gaara intentaba hacerse daño a sí mismo después de un ataque fallido hacia un chico apenas mayor que él, mismo que Yashamaru había logrado detener justo a tiempo.

Y aun así, nada iba poder igualar nunca la expresión herida en su pequeño rostro.

"¿Qué es el dolor?", eso era lo que había preguntado "¿Qué es el dolor?"

Yashamaru había respondido con toda honestidad.

–Es una sensación muy complicada, o quizás quiero decir molesto –dijo, sonriéndole dulcemente–. Como cuando algo se atora o se corta. Es una situación que quieres evitar como sea posible.

«Dolor es lo que siento ahora mismo» había pensado con una amargura sorda.

Pero entonces había venido la verdadera bomba.

–Yashamaru… Tampoco… –murmuró Gaara, tartamudeando ligeramente, sus ocultos tras el pánico–. ¿Tampoco tú me quieres, como los otros..?"

Había sentido su corazón partirse, sus cuerdas bocales convirtiéndose en un firme nudo que le impedía hablar.

¿Que si no lo quería? ¿_Que si no lo quería_?

El mero hecho de que Gaara sintiera que debía preguntarlo para estar seguro habría sido suficiente para destrozar a Yashamaru. Sin embargo, el temblor en su voz, aún con esa nota infantil, el dolor que contorsionaba su rostro…

Y, sobre todo, ¿podía responder honestamente sabiendo que estaba literalmente a horas de emprender una misión suicida _y_ homicida en contra de ese mismo niño que lo miraba con adoración?

–Todos van por la vida hiriendo a los demás, y siendo heridos –le aseguró, sintiendo cómo en ese mismo instante su corazón se hallaba más herido de lo que había estado nunca.

Luego vinieron esas palabras.

–Sé que no estoy sangrando, pero me duele mucho… aquí –murmuró Gaara, apuntándose al pecho, mientras Yashamaru sentía el mismo órgano al que su sobrino se refería partirse en incontables pedazos, sólo que dentro de su propio pecho.

–Hiere tu cuerpo y la sangre correrá rápidamente –empezó, intentando expresarse sin mentiras, pero mientras pasa el tiempo, el dolor se termina. Más peligrosa es una herida del corazón, porque nada tarda más en sanar –tan pronto terminó fue consciente de la enrome herida que se estaba abriendo en su corazón en ese mismo instante.

¿No era un auténtico hipócrita, diciendo eso cuando estaba a horas de herir el corazón de ese dulce niño más allá de la reparación?

–Las heridas del corazón son un poco diferentes a las heridas de la carne –continuó, y vaya que conocía la verdad oculta tras esas palabras–. A diferencia de ellas, no hay medicina para las heridas del corazón y hay ocasiones en que nunca sanan.

–No te preocupes, sí hay algo que cura un corazón roto –se apresuró a agregar ante la alarmada expresión de su sobrino–. Es algo que sólo puede ser administrado por otra persona. Amor.

Y entonces pensó que si verdaderamente iba a morir, debía decir esas palabras en voz alta. Si iba a ser el responsable de la muerte de Gaara, al menos quería que él supiera lo que había pensado durante tantos años.

–La arena automáticamente corre a protegerte, como el amor de una madre –explicó, voceando sus pensamientos por primera vez desde que Tadashi le había ordenado callar–. La última voluntad de tu madre está en cada grano de esa arena. Mi hermana, aun tras su muerte, quiere protegerte de todo.

«Y, sin embargo no podrá hacerlo porque en quien ella más confió, aquél bajo cuyo cuidado te dejó es aquél que va a traicionar tu confianza apuñalándote por la espalda» pensó con dolor y rabia.

Viendo a través de esos ojos no vio a al monstruo que todos veían, no reparó en el demonio que estaba encerrado dentro, hacía años que eso había perdido importancia para él, o quizás era más correcto decir que nunca la había tenido realmente. Ni siquiera vio a Gaara, sino que vio los ojos de su hermana, su mirada anhelante.

Viendo esos ojos se dio cuenta de que nadie humano sería capaz de llevar a cabo la misión que se le exigía a él.

Pero él no era sólo un humano, él era un ninja, él era un ANBU. Él había sido entrenado especialmente para eso, para no dejar que sus emociones lo controlaran.

Aunque lo cierto era que ni el entrenamiento de la Raíz lo haría capaz de tratar de herir, ya no de matar, a su pequeño sobrino.

Pero el que atacaría a Gaara esa noche no sería Yashamaru, esa persona moría en ese momento, agonizaba y su última voluntad era el dejarle una lección sobre la cosa más valiosa que había en la tierra al niño, sobre el amor, y hablarle por última vez de su madre.

El que atacaría esa noche sería un asesino inmundo y despreciable.

Sería una marioneta obedeciendo las órdenes de un monstruo.

–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–**–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–**–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*

Horas después, había conocido un nuevo nivel de dolor al escuchar los sollozos ahogados de Gaara, sentado al borde del techo de una vieja casa.

Lo habían embargado las ganas de sólo tirar los kunais al suelo y aproximarse a Gaara, tomarlo en brazos de tal forma que el niño estuviera prácticamente sentado en su regazo y prometerle que todo estaría bien, que él siempre estaría ahí para él.

Pero no lo hizo.

Al contrario de lo que le indicaban sus instintos, de lo que le gritaba su corazón, se obligó a acallar esos pensamientos mientras lanzaba los kunais en dirección hacia el hijo menor de Karura.

Cuando Gaara se había vuelto para atacarlo, una parte de Yashamaru estuvo verdaderamente tentada a sonreírle con orgullo.

Ésa era la primera vez que Gaara realmente intentaba controlar el poder de la arena, y a pesar del mucho dolor físico que le ocasionaron en ese momento las heridas del ataque, parte de él no podía evitar sentir ese deje de orgullo por el logro de su sobrino, aunque eso equivaliera a su muerte.

–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–**–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–**–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*

Otro nivel de dolor fue el que conoció cuando escuchó el miedo en la voz de Gaara, la angustia… Ese sonido de miedo ahogado cuando lo había reconoció, el miedo en sus ojos… tan llenos… de dolor, de sufrimiento…

–¿Por qué..? ¿Por qué… Yashamaru..? ¿Por qué lo hiciste..? –fue lo único que pudo decir por entre sus sollozos, su voz no una de odio, como se esperaría de quien se dirige a un pseudo-asesino, sino una llena de dolor…–. No lo entiendo… Dime por qué.

–Fue… una orden –masculló por entre la sangre que las heridas internas de su cuerpo provocadas por el ataque de Gaara forzaban fuera de su boca–. Me dieron la orden de… asesinarte, Gaara.

Y lo dijo. Dijo todo lo que Tadashi le había ordenado que dijera.

–Todos estos años has sido estudiado como parte de un experimento. Con los años se hizo evidente que jamás podrías controlar a Shukaku. Llegará un día en el que tu existencia sea demasiado peligrosa para la aldea. Debieron haber hecho esto antes.

–Tú lo hiciste por obedecer a mi padre. No tenías opción, ¿verdad? –preguntó Gaara, estremeciendo al maltrecho cuerpo de Yashamaru con la pequeña rendija de esperanza que se percibía en su voz.

Y volvió a ver esos ojos. Creyó incluso distinguir un rostro femenino entre el movimiento de la arena que rodeaba al niño. El rostro de su hermana.

Sintió como si todos y cada uno de los kunais que había lanzado hacia Gaara se le encajaran a él, justo en el pecho.

Nuevamente se sintió él mismo, sintió deseos de levantarse y tomar al niño en brazos, de decirle que todo era una mentira y que él realmente lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, que si para salvarlo del sufrimiento que ahora enfrentaba hubiera bastado su vida, él, lo mismo que Karura antes, la habría dado.

Pero no era posible, sencillamente.

Volvió a ser el asesino.

Mentir. Como cualquier buen ninja debía mentir, engañar. Blasfemar no solo su nombre, sino el de su amada hermana incluso.

–Lord Kazekage me informó de sus intenciones y pude haberme negado –dijo, sin entender cómo era que esas palabras dejaban sus labios–. Supongo que no lo hice porque en el fondo te odio, Gaara. Siempre te he odiado –se estremeció, mientras sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, que Gaara no notó por estar su vista vuelta al suelo–. Mi hermana murió por traerte a este mundo, y jamás te he perdonado por ello. Me repetí mil veces que eras lo único que quedaba de ella, y que por haberla amado, debía de amarte a ti también. Lo intenté, pero jamás… lo logré.

El humano que aún trataba de hacerse oír dentro de él se retorció ante la crueldad y falsedad de las palabras cargadas de mentiras dejaban sus labios. Los ojos del niño estaban llenos de miedo, de dolor, de súplica... y él era el causante de eso.

–Jamás fuiste amado, Gaara. Jamás… –murmuró finalmente, su voz vaciada de emoción, aunque no podía negarse el espantoso torbellino de dolor y arrepentimiento que había en su pecho.

«¡Mentira!» quería gritarle. «¡Mentira! Yo nunca diría eso, por favor, Gaara, por favor dime que puedes ver a través de las mentiras a mi verdadera persona y lo mucho que te quiero. ¡Por favor!»

Lo miró y no vio a su asesino, sino que fue capaz de ver al recién nacido que había arrullado, al niño que lo miraba con un cariño y una admiración infinitos; al que creía que él, sólo por ser mayor, lo sabía todo, a su sobrino que cuando comprendió que fuera de casa no todos lo querían tanto le había rogado que no salieran, el que se había aferrado a su pierna o a su mano en una petición muda de apoyo, el niño al que quería con toda su alma; el que tal vez nunca volvería a sonreír.

Quería llevárselo consigo a la muerte porque sabía que nadie sería capaz de amarlo o de al menos aceptarlo como él lo hacía, porque quería que dejara de sufrir, porque simplemente no conocía un dolor más grande que el que sentía en ese momento en su pecho: el ver a la persona que más quería deshecha, con el mundo cayéndole a pedazos encima y sabiéndose incapaz de consolarlo porque él mismo era el causante de su sufrimiento.

Pero, por otro lado, deseaba que lo sobreviviera, que ninguno de sus ataques lograra herirlo. Deseaba poder tener la misma esperanza que había existido en el pecho de Karura, la seguridad de que le esperaba un futuro mejor, algo que ni él ni el Kazekage habían podido darle.

«Perdóname, Karura», pensó con amargura «No cumplí mi promesa». No, claro que no la había cumplido. Se había convertido en un monstruo igual de despreciable que Tadashi, quizás incluso peor. Tadashi aún creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, mientras que él era perfectamente consciente del error que cometía, y aun así se dejaba manipular de esa forma.

«Perdóname, Gaara, te lo suplico», rogó mentalmente, su corazón hecho trizas. «Gaara, debes ser más fuerte que yo y encontrar la manera de que las mentiras de la aldea no te atrapen y te hagan convertirte en lo que yo soy ahora, una marioneta, un peón», pensó, sus ojos arrasados de lágrimas.

Eso fue lo último que pudo pensar.

Los papeles bomba explotaron al tiempo que una luz iluminaba la aldea.

En ese momento no moría Yashamaru, sino un asesino cruel y sin corazón que obedecía cualquier orden. Un asesino que había sido capaz de abrir una herida del corazón incurable en el niño al que había prometido guardar con su vida, al que había prometido proteger de cualquiera.

* * *

**¡Eso es todo! ¿Qué opinan? ¡Por favor, díganmelo con el botón de "comentar"!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
